


Preparing For What's To Come

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [95]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Weechesters, word of the week:- idle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:-idle. Sometimes John expects more from his kids than they can honestly give.





	Preparing For What's To Come

'Don't idle back there or I'll add on another couple of miles.'

John turned to glare back at his sons, both straggling way behind on the dirt road, his expression peeved.

The brothers exchanged uneasy glances. Sam was tuckered out, unable to keep up his father's pace. Recently, the kid had been plagued by nightmares. It was more the hours he was awake than asleep.

'We just need a moment, dad,' Dean offered. 'I've got cramp in my leg. You go on ahead, we'll catch up before you know it.'

:

Swallowing down the rebuke lingering on the tip of his tongue, John continued to run on.

He well knew Dean wasn't suffering from cramp; he was covering for Sam.

Normally John would've called his eldest out on it, but last night, he too had heard Sam's cries in the dark of the motel room, and Dean's efforts to comfort his baby brother.

This time he'd let it go, but his kids had to train hard, had to be ready for whatever they'd face when he found the fucker who killed Mary.


End file.
